


Through the Dark.

by abbyhiccups



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyhiccups/pseuds/abbyhiccups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know if im gonna keep going with this. I was bored and sort of just wrote. but if you lik eit let me know and ill write more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Lou?” Harry whispered into the darkness, as he reached his arm across the emptiness of the bed beside him. He groaned, pulling himself up and siting along the edge of the bed. He ran his long fingers through his thick mess of curls, looking behind him to be sure Louis really wasn’t there. He pulled himself off the bed, grabbing his phone and making his way down the stairs of his too big Beverly Hills home. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with warm water. He had no patience to wait for the water to go cold. He walked out the sliding glass doors and sat himself on the cool step of the deck in his secluded backyard. He breathed in, taking in the surroundings and the stars above his head. Wishing Lou was here to enjoy this sight with. He kept replaying that night over and over in his head.   
‘It was 3am when Harry made his way into their new home in London. Having been out all night at different clubs with none other than Nick Grimshaw. He was slightly drunk and wanted to make love to his boyfriend. When he walked into their bedroom, he found Louis sitting on the edge of their king sized bed with a suitcase beside his feet. “Lou..” Harry whispered. “Harry, I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keep It a secret from the public anymore Harry. I just think we should end this. Okay?” Louis let out. With a few tears escaping his eyes he stood on his tippy toes and kissed Harry’s cheek.”

He hadn’t realized how long he had been sitting outside, the sun had risen a while ago. His phone rang beside him. It was Liam. He picked up his black iPhone and slide the answer button across the screen. “Hello?” Harry said into the phone. “Hey. What are you doing today?” Liam asked. “Nothing man.” “Okay well seeing as how we go on tour in 2 days did you wanna go to the mall and pick up a few things with me before we fly out?” “Sure. I’ll come over in like a half hour or so.” He said into the phone. He turned and walked back into the house, and back to his room. He grabbed his duffel bag and threw the essentials in it and a couple of shirts and his 2 pairs of skinny jeans. He frowned at the small pile of Louis’ dirty clothes on the floor in the corner of the bathroom as he entered it to brush his teeth. Louis’ never picked up after himself, and Harry just couldn’t do it. They broke up in November, almost 6 months and the clothes were still there. Harry and Louis did an okay job of avoiding eachother. Aside, from the Brits, recording the You and I video, That Moment Commercial, and tour rehearsal and for the most part they were busy so Harry didn’t really have time to worry about the tension in the room.   
When he finished brushing his teeth he went around the house locking all the doors and windows. When he was finished he grabbed a tall bottle of Evian out of the fridge and walked outside throwing his bag into the passenger seat of his Black Range Rover as he climbed in. The Drive to Liam’s was short, he pulled in the long driveway with a honk. He saw Liam in the doorway kissing Sophia and their dog goodbye. Things like that made him miss Lou even more. Liam climbed in the car and headed off to Beverly Center to do their shopping. “Hey Harry how goes it?” Liam asked Harry. All Harry managed was a shrug. “How are you Harry?” Liam asked again more forceful this time. “Awful.” Harry said and he knew Liam was waiting for more. “I miss him Li. Bad. We were forced into secrecy. And now Lou is gone. It’s so stupid. Who cares if Louis and I are, were together. So many of our fans can tell there is an overwhelming amount of “Larry Shippers” and even if they aren’t, I know every one of our fans would stand behind us. Nobody gives a shit Li. So why did we have to sign something saying we couldn’t admit to being in a relationship? I don’t understand. Its 2014 Liam. Almost nobody cares about homosexuality anymore.” Harry basically yelled with a sob escaping his lips. “I wish I could do something Harry. We could talk to Simon? Honest man, we can go there right now if you want.” Harry shook his head. “No, it’s no use. It’s been six months. He’s moved on I’m sure.” Liam rolled his eyes at Harry because he was so wrong. Louis spent most nights like Harry did. Wishing for Harry to wrap his massive arms around Louis’ small frame. Unlike Harry, Louis’ forgot to eat most days, and when he did it was a small meal because he never had much of an appetite. He stopped caring about his hair, and what he wore in public. He started wearing headbands, because Harry thought it was cute. They both had forgotten what happiness was. “Do you think Louis is sick?” Liam asked Harry. “What?” Harry asked Liam with wide eyes. “He’s so thin man, you know him better than anyone you’ll be able to tell if anything is wrong won’t you?” Harry nodded. Harry knew Louis so well. He knew even before Louis spoke what kind of mood he was in, whether it was mad, sad, hungry, even horny. Harry always knew. When Harry woke up in the morning and rolled over and pulled his boyfriend into his chest he would knew if Louis was sick, or tired, or hungry before Louis even said it. Harry knew Louis better than Louis knew Louis. It was beautiful actually. It was pure love.   
After a few hours of shopping, and lots of photos with fans the boys headed to the airport. Harry was tired, part of it was no sleep and part of it was all the fake smiling he did today. He loved his fans and he loved taking photos with them. But he wasn’t happy anymore and it was so hard to pretend to be.   
It was almost a 24 hour flight and when they landed the airport was crowded. Fans stopping the boys and of course security pushing the boys along. They sat and waited for the other boys. They just had to turn around and take off to Colombia. Niall was the first to show up. Hugging two of his best friends as they waited for the other two. “Who do you think will be last?” Niall asked, as Louis and Zayn are always late. Before the boys could answer, the screaming they heard brought their attention to a tired Zayn rounding the corner. He half ran to the boys hugging each of them. “How are ya lad?” he asked to Harry. Harry shrugged again. When the screaming picked up again they looked up to see Louis. With dark sunk in cheeks. Sweatpants that were too big, a t-shirt, and a huge Burberry jacket. Upon further inspection Harry realized both the jacket and pants were Harry’s causing him to realize Louis had been at their flat in London. He had his hair pushed back with a headband and a frown on his face. Harry avoided his eyes as he tried to steady his breathing and holding back the tears that were ready to spill. He knew Louis hadn’t been eating much. Maybe lost around 30 pounds or so. Louis didn’t hug the other boys. He just sat down on the hard chair beside Niall, who hugged Louis regardless of whether Louis wanted it or not. “Looooou! Missed you mate. We’re finally all here. You boys ready?!” Niall asked with excitement. Liam and   
Zayn cheered along with him. Harry smiled. This one wasn’t forced like the rest of them. Because he was happy being back with his friends and going back on tour. Although the overwhelming sadness had only became worse now that he was seeing Louis again, a sick Louis at that. Liam poked the dimple in Harry’s cheek causing a giggle to escape Harry’s lips. Harry’s green eyes looked up and locked eyes with Louis’ and all he saw in them was sadness.   
“Ready boys? It’s time to go.” Security said to the boys a few hours later. Each boy getting up and following behind security.


	2. Chapter 2

The boys were on their flight to Columbia, it had been 13 hours and 11 minutes since Louis walked into the airport. Of course Harry was keeping track. The entire 13 hours he hadn’t seen Louis smile once. His eyes started burning with the tears at the thought. Louis was very clearly miserable and Harry couldn’t help but think it was his fault. When all 5 boys were in Simon’s office with a contract in front of them Louis didn’t want to sign it. Louis didn’t want to lie. “It’s okay Lou. It’s only for now.” Harry remembered whispering to Lou in the office. But it’s been almost 4 years since the day the signed it, and look at where they are now. Harry couldn’t do it anymore. He was sobbing now and he tried to be discreet and Liam had his arms around Harry. If you asked Harry why he was sad, he wouldn’t know which answer to give. Whether it be because he missed Lou, or because his Boobear was sick, or because he convinced everyone to sign the contract. Or thousands of other reasons. He couldn’t handle it anymore, and here he was on a flight sobbing into Liam’s chest. But it was ugly crying. The kind that sounded like you were suffocating a dog or something. So he wasn’t surprised when he peeked over Liam’s shoulder to see everyone around looking at him. But his eyes only focused to the ones of Louis looking at him with concern. Like all he wanted to do is come protect Harry like he always had before. Harry wiped his tears with the back of his sleeve, before standing on his long legs and walking to the bathroom. He was squeezed into the tiny bathroom and pulled his Iphone out of his pocket.   
“I can’t do this anymore. I can’t lie.” He texted to Simon before crumpling to the floor as the tears began again, he heard a small knock on the door. “I’m in here.” He said to whoever was on the other side of the door. “Haz, it’s me let me in.” he opened the door a crack and saw a worried looking Louis who pushed himself into the tiny bathroom. “Harry.” Lou whispered into the air. Harry didn’t even bother to respond, he smashed his lips into Louis’. He didn’t care that they weren’t together. He needed to feel something other than misery again, and Louis was the only thing that could do that. Louis didn’t push him away like Harry figured he would. He wrapped his small boney fingers into Harry’s mess of curls without a word and for the first time in a long time, Louis and Harry didn’t feel so disconnected. Right then Harry’s phone buzzed and it was Simon.   
‘I know. We’re working on it.’  
He sighed as he showed the text to Louis. Louis faked a smile to Harry who was leaning down to kiss Louis again.   
“No Harry. We can’t. Not until we can tell the truth okay?” Harry nodded. Neither of them will ever understand why they have to hide their love. With that, the two boy left the bathroom. Harry taking his seat next to Liam and resting his head against the window, with his headphones in.  
After a few more hours the boys landed, and made their way through a crowded airport, pausing to take a few pictures with their incredible fans. They drove a short distance to the venue and Louis was the first to shower when they got there. When he finished the other boys were sitting around playing video games. Louis walked out in just a towel, of course Harry looked. Raking his eyes up and down Louis’ body. His breath hitched in his throat and he felt himself grow harder. But, Louis shifted the towel and it was no longer under his shoulders, but now around his hips. Harry again looked Louis up and down, seeing his ribs and hip bones jutting out. He could count each of Louis’ ribs. He stood up and walked himself into the shower where Louis had been just minutes before. Harry turned the ice cold water and stood there naked with it running over his skin. He traveled his hand down his stomach and wrapped it around the hardness between his legs. Bringing himself to a rather quick release. As soon as Harry finished he fell to the floor of the shower and cried. He wanted to help Louis. Actually he needed to help Louis and he would do everything in his power to do so.  
When Harry finished in the shower he walked out to find lunch was here. Instantly grabbing a slice of pizza and taking a bite of it. After 3 slices he noticed Louis only had one, well half of one. “Louis. You okay man? Never seen ya not eat pizza.” Niall shouted to him. Louis smiled at him. “I’m fine, im not hungry I ate a lot of nuts on the plane.” But he hadn’t ate a single nut the entire time they were on the plane. When they were performing that night, Zayn noticed Louis falling short of breath often. Niall noticed him wince in pain when Liam poked him in the side and Harry noticed everything Louis did that night.   
Harry never thought of loving anyone else. All he wanted was Louis. Louis was the center of his world, and when the center of your world starts to fall apart. You fall apart too.   
After the show, the climbed into their bunks and got maybe 4 hours of sleep before they were up, recording a bit. That night when they got to the venue to their surprise Simon was there. He pulled Louis and Harry into a room.  
“Alright boys. We’ve all done some talking. We’re going to let you come out but, you’ll need to keep the PDA to a minimum just as the other boys do.” Simon said with a smile. Neither Louis nor Harry smiled. They just nodded, because yes they were happy. But they weren’t even together and hadn’t been for six months. After Simon left the room the two boys sat looking at each other.   
“Finally.” Lou said after what seemed like ages of silence. Louis stood up and walked across the room and into Harry’s lap just as he had a million times before. It was perfect. Harry wrapped his long arms around Louis’ waist and couldn’t help but notice how thin Louis felt. But that would never stop him from loving Louis.   
“Let’s Twitcam?”  
Harry nodded and walked out of the room.  
“Hey can you all tweet that I’m doing a twitcam?” Harry asked and a series of ‘Why’s’ came from the room and Louis and Harry ignored them.   
When Twitcam was up and running they had Millions of viewers.  
“Hi guys. SO we have something really cool to tell you and Actually Louis and I are the only ones who know so the boys are on edge as well.” Harry said.  
“So we just got some really exciting news from Simon. Harry and I are..uhm. WELL we are finally allowed to tell you we are gay.” Louis said.  
“AND ‘Larry Stylinson’ is real. Louis and I are in fact in a relationship and we thank you so much for your continued support.”


End file.
